Compañeros
by Luzbelita
Summary: Los hokages y vengadores no siguen el mismo camino. Pero mientras tanto pueden ser amigos y compañeros. Naruto&Sasuke. ¡EDITADO!


_EDITADO: Me estoy tomando el trabajo de releer todos mi fics y a éste le encontré algunos errores. Así que acá está editado y mejorado. No mucho, pero algo es algo. Espero que les guste._

* * *

La tarde caía lentamente en el lugar. Los tres alumnos de Kakashi Sensei, Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto habían estado entrenando duramente todo el día para poder perfeccionar sus técnicas.

Sakura había sido la primera en dominar la nueva técnica y por eso había dejado de practicar, bastante cansada, aunque le había salido la técnica todavía no estaba perfeccionada, pero primero pensaba descansar, así después tendría más fuerzas.

Sasuke había dominado también la técnica, no antes que Sakura. Pero sí mucho mejor. Le faltaba para mejorarla, pero no tanto como a Naruto.

_Que todavía ni siquiera había podido._

—Naruto, ya basta. Te lastimarás —dijo Kakashi sujetando a Naruto para que no siguiera.

—Déjame Sensei. Debo practicar, yo puedo. De veras —replicó el chico intentando soltarse.

—Ya no, Naruto. Mañana seguiremos —respondió con aire aburrido.

—No, Sensei. Yo debo convertirme en un Hokage para que todos...

—Ya sabemos de memoria tu discurso, Naruto —lo cortó Sasuke fastidioso.

Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Nadie ha pedido tu opinión Sasuke —se quejó, ya rojo de furia.

El aludido sonrió arrogantemente y no dijo ni una palabra.

—¡Veras que me haré mucho más fuerte que vos! —gritó Naruto.

—Vamos Naruto, eres un inepto y nunca podrás vencerme.

—¡Haa! Siempre te estás creyendo el mejor. Y nunca hablas, pero cuando lo haces es sólo para decir esas cosas.

—Naruto! —gritó Sakura para que se callará.

—No, Sakura. Es la verdad...

—Cállate Naruto, hablas demasiado —ordenó el morocho.

El sol ya había caído, ahora todo era oscuridad. Kakashi había desapareció misteriosamente y lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del viento y la respiración agitada de Naruto. Sakura quería decir algo para calmarlos, pero no sabía qué. Sentía que su compañero estaba realmente enojado y temía que al decir algo se enfureciera más.

—No, tú cállate, hablas demasiados cosas absurdas. No sé quien te habrá dicho que eres el mejor. Pero se equivocó.

Sasuke dejó de sonreír y su cuerpo se tensó completamente, mantenía apretado sus puños con fuerza intentando controlarse. Al igual que su respiración, por lo que giró bruscamente dándole la espalda a sus compañeros.

—_Cállate Sasuke —le ordenó fríamente su hermano—. Hablas demasiado idioteces._

Hablas demasiado ¿Hacía cuanto nadie le decía eso? Y justamente tenía que ser el inepto de Naruto quien se lo diga. Diablos.

—_Inténtalo de nuevo._

—_Jutsu bola de fuego —dijo Sasuke y al instante unas bolas de fuego salieron de su boca._

—_Bien hecho hijo —lo felicitó su padre—. Eres el mejor._

El mejor, él era el mejor. Pero a pesar de todo, era un _vengador._

—_Gracias papá —dijo un pequeño niño con gran alegría. Su padre por fin lo había felicitado. Algún día sería su orgullo._

_Rió contento, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio un par de ojos mirándolo con frialdad._

_Itachi lo miraba oculto, pero desapareció al ver que Sasuke lo había visto._

—_Itachi —murmuró el hermano. Súbitamente preocupado._

—_Sasuke, mírame —ordenó su padre. El niño lo miró repentinamente curioso—. Nunca, y he dicho, nunca hagas lo que hace tu hermano. Tú no debes decepcionarme, eres un Uchiha. Recuérdalo._

_El pelinegro asintió fervientemente, aunque en su interior algo lo preocupaba y lo hacía temer._

—_Bien, vuélvelo a intentar —su padre estaba más tranquilo._

—Sasuke —murmuró Sakura asustada ¿Por qué Sasuke parecía tan tenso? Sus puños habían perdido color por la fuerza en que los apretaba. Ya era la tercera vez que lo llamaba, sólo que no creía oportuno tocarlo para que la mirará.

Naruto también estaba sorprendido y toda rabia anterior había desaparecido. Quería decir algo ¿Pero qué? ¿Disculparse? ¡Jamás! Si él había empezado la discusión. Además seguramente se reiría de él si intentaba ayudarlo. Seguro diría algo como "no necesito tu ayuda"

_Maldito arrogante._

—¿Sasuke?

—¿Qué quieres? —respondió, por fin, Sasuke. Giró su cabeza para mirar a su compañera que parecía queres decir algo y no animarse, ya que abrió y cerró la boca demasiadas veces.

—Sabes que Naruto no lo quiso decir en serio —sólo atinó a decir eso. Y las palabras salieron tan apresuradas que se atropellaron en su boca y temió que no se entendiera.

Sasuke sonrió de costado y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la de sus compañeros. Caminaba con despreocupación, con las manos en el bolsillo y tranquilidad. No había nada por lo cual perturbarse. Él sabía que era el mejor, no tenían por qué decírselo los demás. Caminó unas horas sin rumbo fijo y cuando el hambre comenzó a molestarlo decidió ir a un restaurante a comer algo.

Buscó en sus bolsillos algo de dinero, pero ese día extrañamente no tenía nada en sus bolsillos ¿Cómo podría habérselo olvidado?

Soltó un bufido exasperado y comenzó a caminar nuevamente para matar el tiempo. No observaba el camino que hacía, ya que todavía estaba algo ido, por lo que sentía una increíble rabia. No podía sentirse así. El imbécil de Naruto no podía ponerlo así. De pronto sintió un pequeño golpe en sus piernas.

Sorprendido miró a quien lo había golpeado. Un niño de no más de 5 años lo miraba con vergüenza. No le llegaba ni a la cintura, y sus ojos eran tan inocentes y puros que él no supo que hacer.

—Ven aquí Hikari —llamó un hombre de unos 30 años corriendo hacia la niña.

—Perdona. Es que comenzó a correr y no pude detenerla —se disculpó el hombre. Sasuke simplemente miró a la niña que lo miraba todavía con vergüenza y no pudo decir nada por lo que comenzó a caminar sin mirar atrás.

Decidió sentarse en una banca de una gran plaza desierta. Las calles estaban desoladas, no sabía qué hora era. Pero tarde, de eso estaba seguro. Intentaba manejar todas aquellas sensaciones, no era aceptable que un Uchiha se dejará dominar por sensaciones como esas. Estaba confundido, nostálgico. Se sentía _débil._

—Sasuke —murmuró una voz.

Este se dio vuelta con rapidez y sacó su shuriken, dispuesto a atacar al intruso.

—Soy Naruto —se apresuró a decir antes que lo atacara.

El Uchiha guardó su shuriken pero aún estaba en guardia. Dispuesto a atacarlo en cualquier momento.

—Oye, estabas extraño cuando te fuiste —dijo Naruto, como si eso explicará el por qué estaba tan nervioso.

-...

—¿Qué haces acá? —preguntó, interpretando el silencio como una invitación a charlar y sentarse junto a él.

-...

—Oye, Sasuke. Perdona si te molesto lo que dije. Ya sabes como soy...

—No pasa nada —le cortó fríamente.

—Oh, bueno. Entonces, queda todo bien. Compañeros de equipo.

—Mhp.

—Bueno ¿Volvemos? —propuso poniéndose de pie. Se sentía incomodo y por primera vez no quería estar cerca de su compañero.

Sasuke lo miró un segundo y se incorporó para comenzar a caminar.

—¿Crees que puedas cumplir tus sueños? —preguntó de repente, Naruto.

—¿Crees que te vas a convertir en Hokage? —respondió Sasuke.

El rubio sonrió más animado.

_Algún día debería emprender su viaje y vengarse a su familia. Y odiaba profundamente que aquella idea le causara tanto dolor._

_Los vengadores y Hokages no seguían el mismo camino,_

_Pero hasta entonces serían compañeros y amigos._

* * *

_Esto debe ser lo peor que he escrito y un atentado hacia el fandom de Naruto. Pero es como que lo necesitaba, este anime me supo atrapar y necesitaba escribir algo sobre ellos, aunque sea como esto. _

_Espero que a los que llegaron hasta acá puedan dejarme su comentario diciendo que piensan sobre mi primer experimiento con este fandom. Cualuqier comentario es aceptado ;)_

_Cuidensen y gracias por leer._

_Luzbelita!_


End file.
